What the!
by Mandachan77
Summary: Fuu ought to really know better than to go off chasing odd sounds in the night.  JinFuuMugen.  Implied situations, some sexual content, profanity, subtle subtext.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the 'Ploo. If I did, they would have been having hot threesomes the whole time and never heard of the 'Sunflower Samurai'  
**Dedication**: To laurabryannan, for her birthday! Love you honey!

* * *

Fuu woke slowly from her sleep, almost feeling herself swimming towards the surface of consciousness. Something had startled her awake because she usually didn't open her eyes until the first rays of dawn were peeking over the horizon. She lay for a moment on the mat trying to make her fuzzy mind work. Looking around the abandoned hut where she and her Yojimbo were bunked down for the night, she realized what had woken her up. She was cold. She had fallen asleep with one on each side of her earlier in the night and now neither one was there. She huffed to herself, startling the small furry squirrel in her juban, "Well crap, if they're going to get up and leave me, the least they could do is say something."

The confused girl got up and took Momo out of her clothes, "Momo, stay here in case they come back, I'm going to see what kind of trouble they've gotten themselves in..._AGAIN_." The little animal nodded like she understood perfect Japanese and curled up on the mat where it was warmest to wait.

Once outside, Fuu thought she heard sounds of struggling coming from the direction of the stream they had fished in earlier. Rolling her eyes at the thought of breaking up another fight, she crept up on them, hoping to startle them out of it. When she got to the stream, she peaked over the thick brush to see exactly how much injuries they had dealt to each other so far. What she saw instead, made her jaw drop in surprise, then her cheeks flush with embarrassment and maybe excitement?

In the clearing by the stream were her two bodyguards, practically clawing at each other. As Fuu's eyes widened, Mugen had flipped Jin over on his back and was laughing, then biting on his neck while shoving a large bony hand down his hakama. Jin wasn't taking this lightly, no, he hissed at the biting then punched Mugen in the side of the head, flipping _Mugen_ on his back, practically ripping his shirt off of him. He leaned down while Mugen struggled and bit his nipples while Mugen pulled at his hair, inadvertently releasing it from its tail.

Realizing that she had stumbled on a _different_ kind of fight, Fuu tried to make her way back to the hut as quietly as she could. If she stayed and watched them any longer she had a feeling her face would explode. Of course, it being Fuu, things never go as planned. As she was turning to go in her haste, she failed to notice some thick brush that had gotten tangled on her foot in her effort to get a closer look. Flat on her face she fell, letting out a squeak, which in the scheme of thing really wasn't all that loud, but in the stillness of the night air, sounded as loud as the clang of a sword. The two men stopped their 'play' and jumped apart, grabbing their swords.

Realizing there was no way to get out of it, she popped up quickly, leaves stuck to her clothes and hair, "OH! It's just me! Eheheheheh! Ummm...wondering where you were, but...I see you're busy, sooooo I'll be getting back to sleep now! Go back to what you were doing!! Forget I was here! Eheheheh!!" She punctuated this whole rambling statement with various waving motions of her hands.

Swords in hands, both men looked at her rather comically for a moment, then at each other. The first one to speak was of course the one who didn't know when to shut his mouth, "And just what the hell were you doin' spyin' anyway bitch?" Mugen sneered, putting his sword back in its scabbard, "Oh, I get it, you're a secret pervert! Or maybe you were just hopin' to catch a peek at ol' fish face's pretty ass while you were at it?"

Jin frowned and sighed, "I'm not pretty."

Fuu's face turned almost purple in her embarrassment and rage, "I'M NOT A PERV! MOST DEFINITELY NOT LIKE YOU, YOU...YOU..DIRTY PIG! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING AGAIN, THAT'S WHY I CAME!"

Mugen smirked and walked towards the ranting girl, "If you'd waited a bit longer, bet you woulda 'came' again.."

Jin sighed again and undid his daisho, setting it down, this looked like it would go on a while, he might as well get some rest.

Fuu's mouth gapped like a fish for a moment before kicking his shins, "OH YOU...YOU...I DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ A WORD FOR WHAT YOU ARE!!!" She smacked his arm hard and frowned up at him. Mugen grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him, "Was gonna wait a bit before doing this, but since you seen us, might as well," he chuckled at her then smashed his mouth down on her ranting one.

Jin raised his eyebrow, typical Jin-style, "Mugen, are you sure this is a good idea, she seem shocked by what she saw earlier. I wanted to speak with her first before we --"

Mugen broke the kiss and turned to Jin, Fuu still standing there, stunned, "If it was left up to you, we'd be all the way to that damn sunflower samurai before you said anything. Sometimes it's best to surprise 'em!"

Jin was going to argue the faulty logic of this statement when the third member of their party found her voice, "Wha...what was THAT?! Aren't you with...aren't you with JIN?! I SAW YOU!!" Fuu yelled her eyes wide.

Before Mugen made a complete mess of things, Jin thought he should explain, "Fuu," he said softly, coming closer, "it is true that Mugen and I have been...using each other for release while on the road," a snort from Mugen, "but I," Jin cast a look at Mugen, "both of us care about you and had planned to ask if you would like to be included."

Fuu listened to the explanation with wide eyes and then shifted her gaze back and forth from one to the other, "I don't...understand. I thought you just saw me as a little sister Jin and Mugen, I thought you found me...incredibly annoying!"

Mugen began rooting around in his ear, "Keh, sure you're annoying, but I still wanna fuck you. Plus, you're kinda like a weed, you grew on me."

Jin took her by the shoulders, "And I've never seen you as a sister. I've just never been around that many respectable women who weren't relatives." Taking a cure from her soft and open look, Jin leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, bringing his hands up to her neck, rubbing his thumbs along her jaw to relax her.

Leave it to Mugen to ruin the moment, "Dammit, that's hot..." He stood beside them and put one arm around Jin and another around Fuu, grabbing both their asses, "Oi, time to get down to the nitty-gritty! So woman, you interested or what?!"

Fuu jumped at the ass grab and looked at both. She was a poor girl, with no family and if what these two were saying were true, they really cared for her. Would her momma be disappointed? Maybe, but she also thought her momma would want her to be happy and these two for all their aggravation made her the happiest since she had lost her mother. She only hesitated a moment before giving them both her answer, "Ummm...y-yes...I really think I am.."

Jin raised both eyebrows, having not really thought she'd go through with it while Mugen let out a loud 'whoop!' and turned her towards him, "Alright girl, hold on cause we're gonna ride you hard and fast! OI, Jin, which virginity you want, cause we're takin' both tonight. I want her broke in as soon as possible!"

Jin cuffed the side of his head, "Idiot..." and went to stand behind the suddenly reluctant looking girl, "Don't worry Fuu, I won't let him get carried away," he whispered in her ear as he began to undo her obi...

Fin

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. Well, kind of sweet. XP 


End file.
